Pissing him off
by EatThatCake
Summary: Ciel receives an early visit that really gets on his nervs. But will his visitor manage to change Ciel's moody self , even for a little ? Yaoi AloisxCiel and some SebastianxCiel
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : Hey possible readers . How was your day ?

I just wanted to let you know that this is my first story so any comment will be welcomed .

This is rated M because : 1. I wanted to be on the safe side

2. I'm pretty sure the next chapters will contain more then just hints of our belovede yaoi .

If you made a „wtf" face at the „our beloved yaoi" part , I would advise you to hit the „back" button . Now. Really , don't blame me if you;re grossed out , I warned you.

Disclaimer : The hot butler, the other butler , the maid and the really hot shota pair do not belong to me ,,, actually nothing in Kuroshitsuji belongs to me .

And I wanted to say something else too but I forgot what it was ,,, oh well , next time.

Enjoy

Pissing him off

- chapter 1-

The morning was the time of the day that Ciel Phantomhive despised the most . He always had to wake up at the breat of dawn ( yes , for him 8:30 meant sunrise ) and as if that wouldn't be enough, he had to always wake up hearing that mockingly polite voice and that fake smile plastered on his butler's face would be the first thing he saw .

But one morning something went wrong. He already woke up and the cat loving morron that called himself a butler wasn't there . He looked around and said to himself that the bigest problem was not the lack of Sebastian's presence , but the fact that his morning tea and his newspaper were also missing.

'Of course . If you don't have the butler that would bring the tea it is only natural to assume that the tea he should be carying would not just float his way to the room just because you are the Earl ' he tought with a sweatdrop.

But still , where was Sebastian ? The guy would rather die then be behing schedjule for 2 minutes if he had a say in it.

'He would better have a good excuse for this' he tought looking at the door of his room 'he isn't expecting me to go and start looking for him , right?'

"Sebastian, it's an order" he said knowing the power of their contract would make the demon come to him "come now"

He waited. A minute passed , then two but still no sign of sais butler. All of a sudden his door opened . A loud shriek of "Ciel" was heard in the room and Alois Trancy came running in. Said blonde boy jumped on the bed and started hugging Ciel . As he was choked to death by the boy's grip on his neck , the Phantomhive Earl could see the butler of the Trancy household -Claude- enter the room, followed by his own butler. Said demon had the tray with his late tea and newspaper in his left hand, some plates Meirin must have dropped in his right and was glaring at the other butler who pretended he didn't notice anything. His glare instantly turned into a smirk when he saw the scene in his Younger Master's bed.

Ciel was glaring at him with the Trancy brat practically bouncing in his lap. If the boy only know what ... wait , this _was _Alois Trancy ; of course he knew what he was doing.

"Sebastian !" the Phantomhive Earl said "You were late . It is inacceptable."

"I am terribly sorry , Young Master. But I had to attend to our , hm ... early guests" the demon said glaring at Claude once again.

"That's not an excuse, you should be able to handle that . And what are you doing here ? I don't recall inviting you over , especially at this unholly hour" he said turning at Alois who was busy threading his fingers in blue-ish hair.

"Nothing about anybody in this room is holly so why would the hour be ?" the blonde asked smirking "and I came bacause i wanted you"

"You already know that my soul does not belong to me anymore." Ciel said matter-of-factly "But you are always welcomed to fight my shitty excuse for a butler for it. I really don't know who i'd like to see losing more"

"You're such a filthy rat , Phantomhive" the Trancy Earl grouled while pulling at Ciel's hair.

He watched the smaller boy make a face at the sudden pain and laughed all but innocently.

Meanwhile Sebastian poured the Darjeling black tea into 2 Wedgwood Blue-White tea cups . When he saw this, Alois sat down on the bed next to Ciel and took the cup Sebastian gave him , forgeting to let the butler have his hand back . "Your fingers are so long . How loud can u make someone scream with them ?" he asked smirking .

Ciel choked on his tea as he heard the question and Sebastian just smiled politely. "My killing ways are not a matter to be discussed over tea so I will ask the honoured guest to have patience until we can find ourselves in a better posture for such conversations."

"Ciel , is your butler dumb or is he pretending ?"

"That is his way of telling you that his sex life is none of your business"

"Well maybe I want to make it my business, even if only for a night"

"Hm" Ciel cleared his throat "please take notice that I will not tolerate such indecent behavior and manner of speech under my roof"

"Oh my god Ciel, is this your sleep attire ? Don't you have pants on ? That's so hot " the last part was whispered in Ciel's ear, Alois proceeding to lick the ear lobe then bite onto it.

"How dare you ?" Ciel shreeked while trying ( and failing miserably ) to put some distance between him and the Trancy heir . He was so concentrated on getting rid of the blonde's unwanted touch that he competely forgot where he was , finding himself after a couple of seconds lying on the floor looking at Sebastian's perfectly polished shoes .

"Thank you for making sure I don't fall , Sebastian"

"I deeply appologise , Young Master" the demon said while lifting Ciel from the floor. "I will now continue the preparations for your breakfast. "

"Yeah , right. Would you join me for breakfast ?" he asked turning to Alois.

"I already ate ... anyway I will go amuse myself until you are finished"

"One more thing ... I know that these kind of persons are of no use to you, but I still want my maid to live after you finish with her. And she needs all of her limbs. "

"Whatever. "

"Why wouldn't this guy die already ?" Ciel asked while sticking fork in a slice of salmon "I mean I can't really find a way he could be of use to anyone as long as he lives. Though I guess the Undertaker would like to examine his brain, the kid is real twisted."

"It seems he would like to spend some time with the Young Master. Maybe you should indulge him for the time being. " the uncarying voice of his butler said .

"I don't wish to get involved with the imoral way he is used to spend some time ."

"But i tought the Young Master enjoyed that kind of ... activity " Sebastian purred and Ciel was sure he could actually hear him smirk .

"That is true. But at the very least I am refraining myself from letting the whole world know that. And I was only referring to the way _he_ spends _his_ time"

At that very moment , the doors of the dining room were opened and Alois Trancy ran inside dressed in the same dress Ciel was forced to wear at the ball that remained in his nightmares for a long period of time.

"Ciel , look what I found in your dressing room. Doesn't it fit me ? Why was it in your closet anyway ?"

"It should have been a gift for Lady Elisabeth. Get that thing off of you this instant. " he said feeling his nerves starting to boil

"You want me to strip for you ? 1. Even if I am wearing a dress, this thing will go the other way around between the two of us. And secondly this dress is not in Lady Elisabeth's size and you should know that too. So can I please hear the real reason why this work of art should lie abandoned in your dressing room ?"

"That dress was of importance in one of the Young Master's public affairs and I took the liberty of keeping it as a reminder of the success it had brought." Sebastian answered smiling

"Burn it the moment he is out of it. Even better, burn it right now. How about being a giant torch , Alois ? It would fit you , you would be the brightest thing around , I can bet. "

"That wasn't very polite of you , Ciel" the blonde said aproaching the Phantomhive Earl who was pushing the plate aside saying that he had lost his appetite.

"Well let me tell you what was not polite at all . " Ciel said rising from the table and aproaching Alois too "Coming here uninvited was not polite. Jumping on me was not polite. Rummaging trough my personal closet was not polite. And touching me the way you did was the least bit polite. " at that point of time both boys were face to face , their noses only inches apart. And although Ciel hadn't noticed their close proximity , to Alois it was very obvious.

To be continued ...

Well that was it ,,, thank you so much for taking the time to read it , I'm sorry if the characters were OOC and i'm sorry for the possible mistakes too ,,, it's 4 in the morning and i can't really see that good right now. Again, any comment / review / line of letters about what I wrote above would be really apreciated.

See you soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again

Well , I'm in vacation right now so it's a little hard to write while sightseing but i'll try to manage it . Hooray for my second trip to the USA and for the fact that I just can't help braging about it ,,,

Pissing him off

-chapter 2-

Suddenly Alois smirked looking Ciel in the eyes.

„May I ask what the cause of your sudden amusement is ?"

„Why of course , it is you" the blonde replied keeping his smirk tightly attached to his face.

„I fail to see what it is about me that could entertain in suck a way " . Ciel was getting really pissed with Alois's cocky attitude .

„Just this small thing" the Trancy heir said attaching his lips to Ciel's rosy ones.

Sebastian watched the scene apreciatively , raising a this brow as his Young Master gave a scream of surprise and widened his eyes . The smaller boy was too surprised for a moment to even think . He heard a distant scream and a part of his brain told him it had come from his lipt. Ita was outrageous, the brat had really crossed the line now. The next moment , Ciel was trying to escape Alois's arms that had wrapped aroun his thin waist.

After some more seconds, Alois pulled away, a huge grin now plastered on his features. The moment it was free, Ciel's jaw practically hit the floor.

„And I was right, it was – and still is – really funny "

Sebastian approached the two kids , going behind his Bocchan and lightly touched his shoulder with a gloved hand. Ciel slapped his hand away, but didn't say anything. Sensing his Young Master's distress , the butler started going towards Alois and looked him in the eyes.

„I am afraid the Young Master was a little taken aback by our guest's display of affection ."

„Well then I will leave you to take care of him for the moment . And please do me a favour and whatever you do to him, make sure he will still be able to _play_ with me"

"I will do my best. " Sebastian replied while smiling politely. "If you would allow me , I would like to show you to the lounge where some black tea with a small snack has been prepared. I am pretty sure that the Young Master will be joining you shortly. " he said as he walked trough the corridors of the mansion with Alois and Claude following him closely.

"Nobody really cares about that , right Claude? " the blonde replied darkly " Phantomhive is too uptight , it's a pain in the ass to actually have fun with him. "

"But the harder you try to get something, the more satisfactory will is be , right? " Sebastian practically purred not looking back at Alois.

" I guess you're right . But Phantomhive is ridiculously hard to get , ne? I bet he's so full of that pride of his to even flirt with you "

"The Young Master is just opposing public displays of affection. "

"Sooo , was he begging for you last night? " Alois asked as if he was commenting the weather outside

'This human is intriguing. '

Ciel let himself fall on the chair behind him . He admitted he had passed trough some really awkward moments in his short life, but he could count on the fingers of one hand the ones like the one that occurred only minutes ago . He was currently cursing himself. He knew Trancy would pull something like that , it was in his nature after all. He should have been prepared for this kind of behavior. But when it had occurred, he was betrayed by his own body. He was ashamed to admit it even to himself , but after the shock passed, he had really enjoyed the kiss. Maybe, just maybe , Alois's stupidly early visit was not entirely bad. _Maybe_ ,,,

"That was quite something , ne Bocchan ?"

'When did he get in ?' but Ciel didn't have the time to ponder upon that matter as his butler was currently forcing his chin up with two long fingers and started kissing and sucking at the right side of his neck . Ciel stifled a moan as he pushed Sebastian away from him.

"Don't touch me so lightly! That was an outrage . I am ashamed that something like that happened in my mansion "

"Now , now , Young Master . No need to tell lies . You were clearly enjoying the treatment you received from the Earl just like you enjoy the one coming from myself ,,, but that is of no importance right now , is it ? " He ended , his hand reaching out to ghost on Ciel's clothed chest.

"Stop it !" Ciel hissed and pulled himself from the demon's grasp. "I have other things to do "

"Of course . Today you should _entertain_ your guest , am I correct ? "

"Shut up " the boy said, but a light blush could be seen spreading on his cheek "don't I have some papers to sign, some lessons to take , some crime to solve , some giant cake to eat ? " he was already sounding a little desperate. He had liked the kiss and that was what made him uneasy. He just wanted to get away from Alois and figure out what was going on with him .

"The Young Master's program was cleared off for today . You may fully enjoy your guest's visit. "Sebasian said leaning down to fix Ciel's slightly ruffled hair. At that , the young Phantomhive slapped his hand away and glared at his butler.

„I think you are going to be quite dead at the end of this day" the boy said , anger burning in his blue eyes.

„Was the Young Master reffering to himself or to my person?"

„Shut up" Ciel snapped „now , where did you leave that nuisance ? I have to make sure he doesn't burn the mansion -again- since you don't seem to have any intention of doing that ."

With that said , Sebastian led the way to the dining room and opened the door to it only to reveal that Alois Trancy was nowhere to be found in the room. Frowning, he looked down the empty hallway and questioned himself if this day will be worse for him then for his Master.

„It seems I have made a mistake , Young Master. " he spoke in his usual calm voice, but his insides were beginning to boil.

„Only one? " Ciel raised a brow looking as far from amused as a person could possibly be.

As he walked down the hall to his office , he tought about how his day could get even worse. And about murder ; dozens of ways that he could use to kill his unwanted visitor , each one more brutal and bloody than the other . He reached the tought of crushing Alois's legs and then leaving him to bleed to death when he found himself in front of his office.

„If that idiot didn't leave yet tell him that I will be waiting for him in here" he said to Sebastian as the butler opened the door to reveal a shirtless Alois sitting crosslegged on top of the desk trying to untie one of his boots. For a few moments , Ciel could not even bring himself to remember what blood was, let alone why he was thinking about it in that very moment . His mouth went dry but he caught himself right before he would have passed his tongue over his lips . The crumbling pieces of his dignity still did not want to give in the blonde's temptation.

„What in the name of stupid indian deities do you think you are doing, Earl Trancy?" Ciel shrieked as for the second time that day he could no longer feel his jaw attached to the rest of his face .

„I tought that would be simple enough ,,, I'm striping of course" Alois said smiling at Ciel's confused face

„I can see that much . I was asking for a reason . And where is that butler of yours ?"

„Because I want you" was the blonde's plain response „Oh , Claude just went into the kitchen to put the forks in the place where the knives should be . I let him leave when he started mumbling something about getting revenge on your butler." It appears the matter was really unimportant to for Alois . He gave up on opening the boots , jumped off the desk and walked the distance between himself and Ciel fast. When he was in front of the smaller boy he grabbed his hand and led him to the chair . Ciel was pushed into in as he heard Alois's soft voice

„That's your place , right ?"

„Yes it is , but I'm afraid yours in not on my desk." Ciel said coldly

„I just borowed it, so don't be mad" Alois said as he once again jumped on the desk . „It is for you after all"

„I never asked for something like this"

„No" Alois said as he waved his hand to make Sebastian leave „but I have."

The butler bowed and then set off to find Claude . Ciel would have called him back, but that would have been a sign of weakness and that was the last thing he needed to show the cocky Trancy . Instead he looked Alois in the eyes . What he saw there was not the boy's happiness or his anger , nor his overconfident gaze. He saw the chalenge in his eyes and he knew he was in for it. Because Ciel Phantomhive never backed down from a chalenge. He suddenly rose to his feet, slammed his hands against the hard wood and his lips against the blonde's still smiling ones. Alois smirked as a hand wandered through his golden locks and his head was lifted higher in the air by the hand grasping his hair in a painful grip.

„Let us play then" he heard Ciel's voice

To be continued

And once again I stop right where it gets interesting . I'm sorry , being a tease is in my nature.

I tried to find all the mistakes and do something about it,if anything slipped (of course you missed something , you idiot, you must be blind ! I should really stop talking to myself like that ) I appologise .

This came out a little different then what I expected, but I think it's ok ,,, you tell me, please . Thank you for reading . Always have a light on when using a computer/ laptop (unlike me right now) , go to bed early (unlike me right now) and good night


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to the third chapter, we hope you will enjoy your visit. Here, at „Pissing him off" we are very concerned about your safety , so if you are homophobic , a small innocent child or just think you shouldn't be here, we would like to remind you that this ride is rated M , that we will provide our guests for today's chapter with male underage sex and that the exit is on the top left corner and it is clearly marked with the word „back" . Also, we would like to remind you that the inventor of this ride (aka the author) does not own any official Kuroshitsuji characters or plots, therefore she doesn't see a reason to hire a lawyer .

So please don't make me do it.

Please leave the 3D glasses and your reviews in the box marked „review this chapter" . Now, hold on tight, keep hands and feel inside the vehicle at all time and enjoy the ride

Pissing him off

-chapter 3-

Alois gave a loud, but really fake moan and arched his back as Ciel continued to keep him in one place with the hand pulling at the blonde's hair.

„Ciel you're so rough" he said and started laughing while Ciel approached his ear . The blonde stopped laughing after a while and Ciel whispered in his ear.

„But this will be your first and last time whoring yourself in the Phantomhive mansion." If this was the only way he could get the obnoxious boy out of the house then he would do it. And even if he didn't want to admit it, he felt attracted to the blonde's looks; as long as he didn't open that filthy mouth of his. He always seemed to be disgusted with the Trancy heir's way of speech and his attempts at approaching him, but he secretly craved him.

„Ciel, your words hurt me. How can you say something like that ?" Alois said looking hurt , as his hands started their way up Ciel's clothed chest until he reached his neck and pulled him closer for a heated kiss. He slowly licked Ciel's bottom lip and the smaller one opened his mouth to welcome his tongue. They began a heated tongue battle as they started running their hands all over each other, but it was clear in no time that Ciel was dominating the kiss.

„What in the name of everything that isn't holy are you doing to my kitchen ?" Sebastian inquired looking at the way Claude was setting the kitchen on fire. No , it wasn't Baldroy, it was Claude ; setting the kitchen on fire ; on purpose. Hiding the silverware would have been one thing, but ruining the whole kitchen was taking it to a whole new level. How was he expected to prepare the Young Master's lunch and more importantly the tea if he didn't have a kitchen ? It was outrageous, the demon had to pay

Before Claude had a chance to reply , he was fiercely attacked by Sebastian . After 15 minutes, the last fire was put out, Claude was comfortably seated and chained to a chair and the servants were looking wide eyed either at the halfway ruined kitchen or at a really pissed Sebastian surrounded by what looked like 10 cats in order to calm down and not rip out all the organs from the Trancy household's butler ,,, twice .

Sebastian had to think fast. He knew he would let Claude have the upper hand if he showed how much of a nuisance the fire was for him . And he knew that he would be late if he didn't start working now ( even if looking at the way the things were going right now it didn't seem like the lunch will be needed ). He gave some short orders to the three servants, repeated them so he would be sure they would do them halfway correctly and sent all the cats back to where they belonged. After that, he started cleaning the kitchen , he threw away anything that looked like it has been touched by the fire , and cleaned the ashes off the few items that remained unburned , all the while ignoring the way Claude was glaring at him.

„Claude-san" he said finally , still not looking at the other butler „you do realize that what you just did was more than unacceptable . I had to let _my_ Bocchan with that , that ,,, that Master of yours to get in here and stop you from turning the lunch into an impossible dream . Moreover, if my Young Master will suffer the consequences of this, which I am sure he will , I will personally blame you .

„I assure you that Ciel Phantomhive will be taken care of " Claude answered while still trying to pierce holes in the back of Sebastian's neck .

„In a decent and befitted way in regard to his status I suppose ?"

„This conversation only acts as an excuse to let things go the way they are right now , is it not ?"

Just then , Finny entered the kitchen carrying a new oven . After he set it in the place he was directed to , he looked at Claude like it was the first time he was seeing him , then turned to face Sebastian once again .

„Sebastian-san , why is this gentleman tied up to the chair ? Are the two of your playing some kind of game ? Can I play too ? "

Sebastian sighed „If you have time for useless questions , why don't you go and do your job for a change ?"

As he turned away from the running boy , Sebastian was met with the very peaceful but not that reassuring picture of the empty chair that held Claude only seconds ago.

The Phantomhive butler shook his head as he exited the kitchen . This was going to be a long morning.

Ciel couldn't remember how he actually ended up laying down on the sofa in his office naked , or how an equally naked Alois ended up straddling him , or why this was happening for that matter . All he knew was that he enjoyed it and that he didn't want them to stop.

He pushed his head up as Alois leaned down and captured his lips in yet another heated kiss. As his tongue roamed the blonde's mouth , he tried to remember exactly how he got himself in this situation that would end up badly for himself no matter what he did now. He managed to recall the fact that Alois had made him mad and that had led to their current situation , but that was all . Even though his mind kept telling him that he should stop and get rid of the young Trancy right in that moment, his body was telling him that he should keep the boy really close to him . And that was exactly what he did ; his hands drawing patterns on the blonde's back as he was sucking at his neck . Ciel thought briefly that he would have a mark there soon enough , but that and any other thought that might have been passing trough his head at that particular time were erased as Alois started nibbling on his jaw. He gasped and then gave a loud moan. Hearing this, Alois smirked and continued placing butterfly kissed on Ciel's skin until he reached one of the boys nipples, which he immediately covered with his mouth . He bit down on it lightly while pinching the other one and was really pleased with Ciel's reaction, as the shorter one of the two arched his back and hissed in pleasure.

As Alois reached further down Ciel's body, the blue-haired boy's moans and pants were becoming louder and louder . Now the blonde was hovering above his weeping cock and was looking up with his usual smirk plastered on his face, waiting for Ciel to open his eyes and look at him. Which he did shortly.

Ciel opened his eyes when he realized that that hot mouth was no longer attached to his body. He stared for a few seconds at the smirking lips that were only inches away from his burning erection, before something he didn't quite understand made him assume a confident and somewhat superior look as he signalized with his head, almost as if he was daring Alois to do it. Unaffected by the look he was receiving, the blonde licked the underside of his cock, then engulfed the head, all the time looking Ciel in the eye . He was loving the sounds the young Phantomhive made when he took all of him in his mouth . He hollowed his cheeks so his mouth would be tighter around Ciel's cock and then got back to licking his erection .

After a while, he felt the other boy's hand ghosting through his hair and only seconds after, the same hand was keeping his head in place so he could push his cock into that hot and welcoming mouth. The feeling of the moist cavern squeezing itself around his member as he was gagging Alois was making Ciel lose the last threads of self control he managed to hold onto. The blonde let him guide his movements but when he felt Ciel nearing his peak, he brought his hands to his hips and pressed down. The younger boy growled as he was pinned down, the sound soon turning into a needy whimper as Alois lifted his mouth off Ciel's cock with a loud pop.

The younger one was about to force Alois to take his length back into the hot mouth that promised his release, but was stopped by the blonde's next action. Alois had just lifted himself so he would kneel above Ciel's hips and started sucking on two of his fingers. After he felt that they were moist enough, Alois released them. He used one of his coated fingers to encircle his own entrance before slowly pushing it in with a moan. He pumped it in for a couple of times before pushing the second finger inside while he took Ciel's hand and started sucking on two of his fingers too. His moans were echoing in the whole room and he briefly wondered if any of the servants could hear too .

Ciel was panting while looking at the show Alois was putting up for him. The blonde seemed to have no shame, as he was acting all slutty in front of him . He also seemed really eager to get to the main part. Ciel had been seconds away from cumming in the blonde's mouth and the fact that said boy was impaling himself on his own fingers and sucking Ciel's was not helping his raging hard on . He decided that since Alois seemed so eager, he thought some help in hurrying things would be welcomed . He pulled his fingers out of the blonde's mouth and grabbed his ass cheek with one hand while pushing one of his own fingers inside the boy's tight entrance. This time Alois leaned forward, almost curling into a ball above the Phantomhive heir as he gave a cry of „Aah , Ciel !" The smaller boy could see the tears in the blonde's eyes and knew that the pleasure was mixing with the pain of being stretched too far in such a short period of time. Leaving him almost no time to adjust, Ciel pushed his other finger in as well. He knew that Alois wanted him, but he was going to make him suffer for it, even if just a little. He lifted himself using his free hand for support and leaned forward, biting harshly on the blonde's bottom lip. Blood started pooling in his mouth as Alois squeezed his eyes shut to brace himself against the pain. He felt he couldn't take it anymore, but then he remembered something and quickly freed his fingers from his own puckered hole , relaxing . He had never thought Ciel to be the kind that would make others suffer, but it seems he had underestimated the one known as the Queen's watchdog.

Ciel felt the still tight hole squeezing his fingers and decided he didn't want to wait anymore. He bit down on the Trancy heir's neck, enjoying the pained hiss he received and then started lapping at the new formed wound as he pulled his fingers out of Alois' ass a little to fast. It was the blonde's turn to whimper from the loss as Ciel grabbed his ass cheeks. He then lined his almost dried cock with the blonde's asshole and looked in his needy eyes before slowly entering him. At feeling the intrusion, Alois squeezed his eyes shut and felt tears streaming down his face. Even though he was used to this, it still hurt, and the fact that Ciel was taking more then necessary to fully enter him or the fact that the only lubrification he got was from the fingers were not helping one bit. Ciel gasped as he entered the blonde. He had never topped someone before and the feeling was heavenly. He felt the urge to trust up into the hole squeezing him in a vice, but one look at the other boy's face that was twisted in pain made him realize that he would rather enjoy this for a little. He leaned up and licked the tears streaming on Alois's cheeks before pulling him in a rough, open mouthed kiss .

Ciel slowly slid out of Alois until only the head of his cock was in the Trancy heir's ass and then gave a quick, harsh thrust up. Alois moaned in pain but managed to push down on Ciel's hips, pinning him down as he took a couple of minutes to adjust to the feeling of being stretched. When the pain lessened into a dull ache, he started moving his hips, at first slowly but soon after, he was riding the young Phantomhive like there was no tomorrow. They were both thrusting against each other, moaning, panting and clawing at every inch of skin they could get their hands on. Ciel kissed the blonde and slid his tongue in his mouth, practically swallowing Alois' scream as the blue haired boy gave a particularly hard thrust that managed to hit the blonde's prostate. Ciel was in heaven; Alois' muscles were squeezing his length in the most pleasurable way one could ever imagine .

Slowing his movements, Alois pulled Ciel up with him, then lifted himself from Ciel's cock. Ignoring the young Phantomhive's confused look , he turned around, got on his hands and knees and then lowered his chest and head on the couch. He turned his head so he would look Ciel in the eye, smiled and almost whispered "Come on, I really want you. "

"You're such a whore" was Ciel's only reply as he got on his knees behind the blonde and admired the view for a second.

"Yes, but today, I am ,,, aaah , your mmm ,, your whore " he said as Ciel entered him once again .

The Phantomhive heir began thrusting hard into Alois' ass, hitting his prostate every time. After a few minutes, he felt his peak nearing and he was sure Alois was in the exact same situation as himself. He leaned against the blonde's back, started kissing and nibbling on his neck and twisting one of his nipples as he blew hot air in Alois' ear and whispered "Touch yourself for me, slut." . Alois almost came when Ciel called him that way, but he managed to control himself for a bit more so he would do what he was asked to. He started pumping his own cock in time with Ciel's thrusts and after only 2 more thrusts, he was cumming on the couch and his own hand, screaming Ciel's name. At feeling the muscles tightening around him even more, Ciel finally came inside of Alois. The blonde felt the hot cum inside of him as he was riding his orgasm and moaned again. He let his feet slide on the couch as he felt Ciel pull out of him and lay there, too tired and pleased to say something. Ciel felt his eyes close as the need to sleep was too powerful to resist. Alois turned around, feeling the cum drip out of him and let Ciel fall on top of him as the sleep engulfed both of them. The only thing both of them acknowledged before slipping into the world of dreams was the door of the office opening ,,,

So this was the third chapter ,,, hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it . Please don't shoot me or something like that , this is the first sex scene that I write (still can't believe I made that ) so if you have any advice, complaint or critique , the "review this chapter" button is down there. If you don't have anything nice to say , you can always lie to me, I won't really mind. Thank you all for reading and see you soon I guess ,,,


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah ,,, I'm really sorry for the wait :(

This chapter was really hard to write for the simple reason that I couldn't find efficient ways to write it. I had to spend the last more than two friggin weeks with my parents 24/7 and I can assure you that writing gay sex next to my father won't be such a good idea. And for like the first time in my life, I really have to study for school, it's really weird and leaves me with a lot less time.

This was supposed to be on by the anniversary of 4 years of Kuroshitsuji manga but as usual , I was late ,,,

So I'd like to thank everybody that read this so far ( I reached 1000 views this month, I was really impressed ) and special thanks and all my love to PixieFrog, Halle Vi Greppi, Shounen-Ai, Sensei () , HikariRiverIshidaSage and sasukexxxuchiha for their reviews, my heart grows bigger and bigger every time I read the reviews.

On with the story

Ciel was relieved to feel the soft sheets of his bed around him when he woke up.

"So it was just a dream" he thought, never opening his eyes "but why would I dream of something so revolting?"

At the same time he heard the door open and Sebastian's soft but confident step before the door was once again closed.

"I see the Young Master is awake" he said in a low voice.

"Why are you whispering?" Ciel demanded.

"Because it would be rude to intrude on your guest's sleep." the butler replied and Ciel could practically hear the smirk in his voice. The boy's eyes opened wide and he raised himself to sit at the same time, turning his head around, only to find that indeed, Alois was asleep next to him. He groaned, not knowing if he wished to kill himself or the blonde now sleeping in his bed.  
"I took the liberty of removing the two of you from the couch since I considered that it was not a view worthy of Lady Elisabeth." Sebastian continued, unfazed by the horror his statement brought on his master's face.

" So Lizzie was here while I was ,,, busy with Trancy?"

" The young lady is still in the mansion. She wanted to wait for you until you finish your ,,, nap" Sebastian said with a smirk

Ciel threw one last uncaring look at Alois then turned to his butler again.

"Dress me. I have to attend to Lady Elisabeth. See that he is out of the way as fast and noiseless as possible." Ciel said while Sebastian was taking some clothes out of the dressing room.  
All of a sudden, Ciel seemed to be alarmed by something.

"Where is his butler?" he asked pointing at the sleeping blonde next to him.

" He is comfortably seated in the garden, having some nice birds to entertain him" Sebastian said with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice "that is of course, until they are eaten by some cat and Claude is found by Pluto. "

"So you just tied him there to buy some time ,,, I hope Lizzie has not seen him".

"The lady didn't notice anything out of the ordinary" was the butler's reply as he opened the door for Ciel.

As he walked past the wooden door, Ciel could hear rustling of sheets and a faint moan, but paid no attention. 

As usual, Lizzie was a nuisance with her loud shrieks, absurd requests and overall happy self. But, strange enough, Ciel was not as bothered as he could have been. Truth be said, she could provide a decent enough distraction and it was something Ciel was grateful for. While being covered in his fiance's too sweet perfume, the Phantomhive Earl relaxed knowing that he won't have to deal with the consequences of his actions at least for a while.

" Ciel , what is it? You look worried. " she asked all of a sudden frowning, making the young boy jump in surprise. He looked at her and softened his gaze so she would be fooled by his face.

" Nothing of importance, just some business trouble. It is not worthy of your attention actually. " Ciel dismissed it and made a smile appear on Lizzie's face at the last sentence.

" Shall we have some tea then. " she replied looking at Ciel and then at Sebastian who just appeared after being gone for 10 minutes.

Lady Elisabeth remained in the mansion for another 3 hours before leaving a relieved and very tired Ciel to finally enjoy his silence. Or so he thought ,,,

" Did you get them out of here? " the Phantomhive heir asked while heading to his study.

" Of course, Young Master. After the Trancy Earl woke up, he did not have any objection in leaving. "

" Good. Go bake me a cake. I still have work to do, even if that does not seem to be of any interest to you." was Ciel's reply.

" I don't think a cake would be the best thing for the Young Master right now . After all, you just had tea with the Lady a couple of hours ago. "

" Just go and make me the damned cake " Ciel snapped, looking out on the window, sounding as far away from happy as a person can sound.

Suddenly, a hand grasped the young Earl's chin lifting it up while the other roamed on his clad hip. The boy froze for a second before slapping the hand on his face and taking a step towards the window.

"Sebastian" Ciel cried " You greedy beast, don't you have any restraint ? "

The butler took a step back for now, looking amused by the boy's outburst.

" Why do you laugh now? "

" The Young Master's hypocrisy should be renowned by now " he closed in, grabbing Ciel's hips digging his nails in the soft material of the boy's trousers, his tone suddenly becoming dark and somewhat threatening " Really now ,,, to ask from others something that you yourself do not posses "

Ciel resisted the urge to gulp and squirm at his butler's change of tone. He did not want this now, he still hadn't finished with thinking over his actions from the morning. He tried to push the demon away, but he only managed to get himself pressed between his butler and the window.

Sebastian trailed his hands along the boy's body until he reached his hands which he took and placed over the head of the small Earl. Successfully trapping Ciel's hands with one of his own, the demon began to nibble at his neck drawing a needy whimper that Ciel tried to stop. Sebastian's lips then traveled up on the white column of flesh until they reached an earlobe. He blew air in Ciel's ear making him shiver before whispering in what seemed to be a polite voice – even though to Ciel, it sounded simply threatening .

" Or is it that I am not good enough for the Earl anymore ?"

Fear started to creep it's way into Ciel's soul by now. It was some sort of fear mixed with excitement that he secretly craved at times, the kind that only Sebastian had managed to make him feel until now. He had decided long ago that he would not make himself responsible for the times when his body's will was stronger than his mind's . It wasn't that hard of a task for a person whose moral code resembled that of a brick.

And his waist coat fell to the ground. Somehow, Ciel got distracted by his own thoughts, never noticing that Sebastian started ravishing his attire. He decided against his own thoughts or now, opting instead for turning himself around and catching the demon's cold lips into a wanton kiss, wrapping his small arms around his neck. At the moment, Ciel could feel his butler smirking into the kiss.

The taller one of the two lifted Ciel's lithe body from the ground and started carrying him towards the desk while not breaking the kiss, but he was almost immediately stopped as Ciel's lips left his and the blue haired boy's voice could be heard in the still room.

" Wait, Sebastian " he demanded but then softened his tone, as if he was embarrassed of what he was saying " let us ,,, remain here for now ".

Sebastian's smirk grew wider as he placed the boy back on his feet. Ciel decided that as long as it already was an unusual day, he could very well continue making it unusual. He had also decided that since he had been in control of the morning's activities, he would just continue controlling for now.

Ciel's first action as he once again felt the ground under his feet was to gently push Sebastian back as if motioning for him to sit on the big chair behind the desk. When the demon was seated in the chair that usually hosted his Young Master, said boy approached him with a smirk on his face, slowly climbing on top of his butler. He straddled Sebastian's hips and kissed him once again, slipping his small tongue between the demon's welcoming lips.

Needless to say, Sebastian was delighted. After all, he was a demon and it was in his nature to take advantage of his prey – in every possible way. And even though he always took his pleasure from the small boy that was his master, he felt the urge to make him suffer. That is exactly the reason why, while ridding Ciel of his dress shirt, he also licked on the side of his neck to relinquish in the sweet taste of his still pure soul before biting hard on the white column, drawing a little blood. His action was rewarded with a hiss from the boy above him – he knew his Young Master did not like pain being inflicted upon his person, but he had learned long ago that Ciel would put up with more than a little pain to get what he wanted.

In a few minutes, all the Earl's clothes laid in a pile on the floor. Ciel was squeezing his eyes shut while holding onto Sebastian's shoulders. He knew he was losing control of the situation - like he always did - the moment his butler has started to strip him and now, with three long fingers buried deep inside the most private of his secrets, he realized that the demon now held all the control . At some point he had actually realized that, for once, he did not wish to be in control – because it meant that his brain would win the battle with his heart and would force him to order Sebastian to stop. That was the only reason why he was now pushing against the demon's fingers as his nipple was twisted roughly.

Ciel gave a loud moan as Sebastian's fingers touched that special spot inside of him and he opened his eyes. He regretted it a moment later when he saw the look Sebastian was giving him. Those eyes bore into his soul – it was the look of a predator eying his prey.

He leaned forward and kissed his butler, because it was the only thing he could do to evade his eyes. He whimpered into the kiss as the fingers he had grown used to left his body. He could feel Sebastian grin as he pushed the head of his lubricated cock against Ciel's entrance but did not shed himself inside of the boy. A minute went on and Sebastian was still teasing him, rubbing against his asshole . Ciel broke their kiss to look him in the eye and immediately felt the need to avert his gaze.

" Do it " he willed himself to order – though it sounded more like a plea .

Sebastian looked at him, trying to see pushing him master further would be successful, but decided against the thought – maybe some other time.

" If the Young Master wishes me to " he said, smiling as if he had been asked to bring the tea in.

He pushed inside of the boy in one quick trust and was pleased to hear Ciel moan in pained pleasure and to feel small nails digging in his shoulders. He waited for some minutes as Ciel's body tried to adjust to the intrusion. When he felt that the muscles around him no longer clenched spasmodically, he looked up to meet Ciel's gaze and lifted a thin eyebrow.

Ciel knew what he was waiting for and he was not going to give in to the silent request, even if it meant he had to do all the job. He had never scooped so low as to beg Sebastian for anything and he was not going to start now. Throwing a defying look at his butler, he started to slowly lift his hips . He gritted his teeth as the pain, but continued, knowing that he would soon feel pleasure.

Sebastian looked at Ciel's body – from his scrounged up nose to the sign he had left on the boy's neck just a few minutes ago. His gaze continued it's downward path to Ciel's flat stomach and slightly feminine waist until it reached the boy's lower half, watching the way his cock was now swallowed into that tight heat.

Sebastian let the boy ride him for a while before suddenly pushing up, hitting Ciel's sweet spot dead on. He was rewarded with a pleasured moan as the younger one arched his back and threw his head backwards.

The demon grabbed onto Ciel's hips and started a hard pace, drawing moans, pants and occasionally screams with every trust he made into the tight heat of the boy's insides.

Ciel wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck, occasionally kissing him trying to push down on the butler's cock.

" Seb-aaaah Sebastian ,,, harder ngh " he demanded as he felt his orgasm nearing. He grabbed his own inflamed cock and started pumping it in time with Sebastian's trusts . He came screaming, covering his own stomach in his cum. He was exhausted, but Sebastian kept trusting inside of him. After a couple of minutes he was startled by the sound of footsteps reaching the door of him office. The door was opened as Sebastian's bruising grip held him down. He felt the demon cum deep inside of him, his cum filling him up.

Ciel heard a gasp and turned around – still impaled on Sebastian's cock – to see Alois's head poke through the opened door .

" Ciel " the blonde laughed " You really hurt me. Was I not enough for you this morning? "

The blue haired boy's turned red, then green at last settling with a deathly pallor. It was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life, but he had to do something about the whole situation. He lifted himself up and, while waiting for Sebastian to redress him, he looked at Alois.

"Alois Trancy , I will be seeing you tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone. "

As the door was once again closed, Ciel smirked – it had been a good day all in all and he would make sure to repeat the experience.

And that's it :)

Hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry for my mistakes – it is really hard to spot my own mistakes, don't know why.

Please review and let me know how it came out !

See you soon *hugs everybody*


End file.
